


Zapland pranksters

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Trigger and Avril decide to have fun a drabble fic idea inspired by 25th anniversary update skins
Kudos: 2





	Zapland pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ace combat

it was a hot day at Zapland, Avril was working on an su-33 when Trigger walked in with buckets of paint and brushes "Avril wanna help me with something?"

Avril flashed him a smirk "Oh yeah I'd love to." Trigger pulled a brush and opened the paint cans handing Avril a brush.

An hour later

The spare squadron jets were parked up as alarms sounded. The spare pilots ran out and climbed into their jets but when count flipped the switches but nothing happened. "uh guys something's wrong."

Bandog scowled at him as everyone shut down their engines while across the field Trigger peeked over the door that hid Count's real flanker. "He fell for it."

The pair burst out laughing but Bandog walked in having wondered what's going on only to see the flanker parked up quickly working out what they did and could resist laughing himself.

"Good work Spare 15." he walked off still laughing as Avril and Trigger turned back to the eagle sitting in the hangar.

"Shall we get to work Scrap Queen?" he turned to face her as he picked up a tool box.

"We shall my Dumbass." she opened the box and they got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoy this drabble I came up with after seeing the anniversary update trailer and knew I had to do it cause it was too funny


End file.
